sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Abcilikepie
} | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Abcilikepie 'was a spammer on Sploder who was well known for making hate games against Sceptile. He typed in messages consisting of random symbols and bad grammar. He also likes to spam other websites. was a highly controversal member, confirmed troll, and spammer on Sploder. He was well known for hating on the member Sceptile. On Abcilikepie's main account, Abcilikepie had a bunch of hate games about him. He had a relatively infamous reputation within the Sploder community during his 2 month spree of spamming and hate comments before he was eventually banned and apparently after his ban was over "never returned" for an entire year. All the sudden he returned and was banned again. He was also notable for befriending cyber-bullies, such as Head3000, Lolmaster012 , and Nadia05. History On July 5th 2013, Abcilikepie joined Sploder. He claimed to be five years old. On his first day of Sploder, he spammed random comments consiting of random letters, numbers, symbols, and emoticons. He also made comments consiting of poor grammar and spelling. Another thing he did on his first day is spam a bunch of games that were considered by most to be poorly made. As a result of this, it didn't take him long to become a controversal member. Throughout the weeks of July 2013, he contunied to make spam games and comments. He also started to make games prasing other controversal members, such as Head3000, Nadia05, and Lolmaster012. Then, in August 2013, he started to make hate games against against Sceptile. In Mid-August 2013, a person on the Sploder Forums made a rant thread against him titled "Want Abcilikepie Banned?". There, he convinced the moderators to ban him for a week. In Early Setember 2013, after his ban, he made more hate games against Sceptile. Then he got an account warning asking him to remove his hate games. To evade his account warning, he made a new account called Abcilikepieghost. There, he contunied to make more spam games and comments. For some reason, his account did not get banned yet. In late September 2013, around 100 of Abcilikepie's games had disappeared, cause unknown. Most of the lost games were hate/spam games, e.g ''PUT PEENUT BUTTER UP SCEPTILE'Z EARR ''and ''MAYY DESTROIZ SCEPTILE YAYYYYYYYYYYY. After this, Abcilikepie left Sploder for a year. In the middle of 2014, he logged into his alt, Abcilikepieghost. Around this time, he claimed to be six years old. There, he made more hate games. However, they were directed to even more people. He quickly got banned again. He then logged into his main account and restored the games that disappered for some reason back in 2013. After this, he was inactive for a few months. In Early 2015, he returned to his account, Abcilikepieghost. There, he made a few more spam games. Then he made a game titled "abcilikepie has 2 leave again waaaaaa". There, he claimed that his mom grounded him for accidently clicking on some furry porn on DeviantART . After this, he left for a few months. Then in early 2016, he returned to Sploder. At this time, he claimed to be seven years old. He logged into his main account and updated his profile. On the 17th of May 2016, all of the games on Abcilikepie, Abcilikepieghost, and Flibberdedodah all disappered. Troll Confirmation Abcilikepie was confirmed to be a troll on 31 May 2016. He admitted to being a troll and deleted all of his Sploder games. He deleted all of the text in his user description and replaced it with a link to a video saying that he was a troll. His about me section before it was cleared: "me iz 7 years old! lotz 2 eat!!!1! and I have a alt called mysteryuser3000 and flibberdedodah!!1111 ''lots to eat!!!1 ''''floppys to keep my computer stuff! p'ies to eat! ''a world to be lead by mesa! ''a computer to use ''sploder to vist!!!1" Trivia *Some people think that the user M0derator490 is him. *Unlike most infamous trolls, this account did not get suspended. *He also has a YouTube channel and a used to have two DeviantART accounts Abcilikepie and Flibberdedodah (until they got banned).